Sans eux
by lets-dream
Summary: Elena vient de perdre ses parents. Mais dans ce monde là, il n'y a ni Jenna, ni Jeremy, ni même de Salvator. Elena n'a plus personne. Jusqu'à ce que le notaire de ses parents lui annonce que sa garde est confiée à la sœur adoptive de sa mère, Louise Duvalois et son mari, riches propriétaires du sud de la France. Commence alors pour elle une nouvelle vie, loin de Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, **

**Tout d'abord, merci de prendre le temps de me lire. Je me suis beaucoup investie dans l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire. Je l'ai adapté à cette Fanfiction pour avoir des avis.**

**Vous devez savoir que dans ce monde là, vous ne trouverez ni vampires, ni loup-garous ou aucune autre créature surnaturelle. Rassurez-vous, Elena trouvera quand même l'amour, ailleurs...**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! C'est important, très important pour moi .**

Étonnement, Elena dormi d'un profond sommeil. Les émotions de la veille avait du l'épuiser plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait trouvé dans le sommeil une sorte de rédemption, un moyen d'échapper à la réalité. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eu quelques secondes de répit. Vous savez, ce petit laps de temps au réveil où notre esprit n'est pas encore reconnecté. Où nous ne ressentons aucunes émotions, juste cette plénitude rassurante. Mais ça ne dure qu'un petit instant, avant que tout nous tombe dessus. Quand Elena se redressa et qu'elle découvrit autour d'elle la chambre de ses parents, elle eu un petit moment d'égarement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dormi dans son lit ? Elle portait encore ses habits de la veille et n'avait même pas pris la peine de défaire le lit, se contentant de dormir enroulée dans le patchwork sur les draps. C'est alors que tout les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

_La cloche annonça le début du cours. Elena s'assit à sa place habituelle et sortit quelques livres de son sac. Plus qu'une petite heure d'histoire et elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle. La journée avait été longue et après son week-end avec Caroline et Bonnie, elle était épuisée. Elle sourit à la jolie blonde s'asseyant à ses côtés. _

_« Mon dieu, cette journée n'en finira jamais, lui dit Caroline, en sortant elle aussi ses affaires. Je n'en peux plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a pris de papoter jusqu'à quatre heure cette nuit ?_

_Elena la fixa ,interdite. _

_-Eh bien, demande donc ça à celle qui nous a cassé les oreilles pendant des heures à propos du dernier vernis tendance et pourquoi le rouge à lèvre 'framboise' était plus jolie que celui 'rosée du matin'' !_

_-Oh ça va... Pardonne moi de vouloir vous instruire à la mode, lui répondit Caroline faussement indignée, avant de poursuivre plus gentiment. N'empêche que ce week-end entre filles était vraiment géniale. »_

_Elles furent interrompue par l'arrivée du prof, , qui s'installa à son bureau et commença son cours. Ah, sacrée Caroline, se dit Elena en souriant, pas vraiment attentive à l'histoire des pionniers de Mystic Falls. Elle était superficielle, insupportable et maniaque du contrôle mais c'était une bonne amie. Et elle avait raison sur une chose, elles avaient passé toutes les trois un super week-end. Les parents d'Elena étaient partis quelques jours sur la côte et leur fille avait réussi à les convaincre de passer ces trois jours en amoureux. Ce qui lui permettait d'avoir la maison pour elle et d'inviter ses copines. Elena avait mis une semaine entière à les convaincre et ils n'avaient fini par capituler qu'après avoir eu au téléphone la mère de Caroline et la grand-mère de Bonnie. Grayson et Miranda avaient donc pris la route vendredi soir, laissant derrière eux trois jeunes filles surexcitées. _

_Elena, Bonnie et Caroline avaient sauté au plafond une fois les parents partis. La seule condition étant qu'elles ne sortent pas du week-end, elles avaient installé leur quartiers dans le salon et avaient enchaîné séance manucure, soirée télé, séquence potins et atelier cupcakes. Samedi soir, elles avaient fait une petite entorse au règlement en invitant Matt et Tyler, leurs amis, à venir passer la soirée avec elles. Elena n'était pourtant pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, ces relations avec Matt étant un peu tendus depuis leur rupture quelques mois plus tôt. Mais contre toute attente, ils s'étaient tous beaucoup amusés, en finissant par ce battre à coup de polochons comme des gamins. La jeune fille grimaça au souvenir du bazar sans nom qui régnait dans la maison après ça. Pourvus que maman ne remarque rien, pria t-elle en silence. Elles avaient tout remis en ordre hier soir avant d'aller se coucher et de passer leur dernière nuit entre copines avant de reprendre le lycée ce matin. Les parents d'Elena rentraient dans la soirée et même si la jeune femme avait passé un week-end extraordinaire, elle avait hâte de retrouver ses parents et le calme habituel de la maison._

_D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ? Elle s'apprêtait à regarder sa montre quand elle fut interrompue par quelques coups secs à la porte de la salle de cours. Le proviseur pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers M. Lorenz, sans un regard pour les élèves qui se levèrent tous à son entrée. Il parla un bref instant à l'oreille du professeur, qui blêmit instantanément et resta perplexe quelques secondes. Le proviseur ressortit aussitôt de la pièce laissant la porte grand ouverte derrière lui. La classe entière attendait silencieusement, toujours debout suite à l'intervention du dirigeant du lycée. M. Lorenz était toujours hébété, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il parcourut ses élèves des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur Elena. Celle-ci sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. _

_« Mademoiselle Gilbert, veuillez sortir de la salle, s'il vous plaît. Le proviseur souhaite vous parler. _

_-Euh... Oui... Oui, bien sur, bredouilla Elena, surprise et angoissée. »_

_Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le proviseur ? Elle jeta un regard à Caroline, aussi étonnée qu'elle, et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par M. Lorenz qui ferma la porte derrière elle. _

_Elena s'avança et rejoignit le proviseur à la mine déconfite et tout aussi mal à l'aise que son prof. Bon sang, mais que se passe t'-l ? Commença à s'inquiéter la jeune fille. _

_- Suivez-moi, mademoiselle Gilbert, lui dit le proviseur en s'avançant à travers les couloirs. »_

_Elena ne se fit pas prier et s'élança à sa suite._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement au hall d'entrée du lycée. Deux femmes se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre en discutant discrètement. Elena reconnue tout de suite sa professeure principale puis s'arrêta net en apercevant la femme se tenant dos à elle. _

_- Madame Higgins ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? S'écria t-elle. _

_Madame Higgins était leur voisine depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Âgée d'une soixantaine d'années, elle était très amie avec sa mère. Et n'ayant aucune famille, Madame Higgins était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une grand-mère pour Elena. _

_Quand sa voisine se retourna, une terreur sans nom l'envahit au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas tant de la savoir ici, au lycée, alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille, mais plutôt son air hagard. Quand elle lui fit face, Elena découvrit son visage blafard, ses yeux rougis mangeant son visage. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Elena, refusant d'approcher plus près, comme pour se protéger tout en sentant monter la panique en elle. _

_-Ma petite Elena... commença Madame Higgins essayant en vain de faire sortir de sa bouche les paroles les plus affreuses qu'elle ai jamais eu à prononcer._

_-Quoi ? insista t-elle, en voyant les yeux de sa voisine de remplir de larmes._

_-Ce sont tes parents, ma petite chérie... Ils ont eus un accident.. Ils sont... Je...Je suis désolé. _

_Elena vit sa voisine éclater en sanglots, comme à travers un épais brouillard. _

_Non... Non, c'est impossible... Non..., se répétait-elle intérieurement. Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva agenouillée sur le sol, sentant monter en elle un cri irrépressible. Elle ferma la bouche et serra les lèvres de toutes ses forces pendant que le cri remontait le long de sa gorge. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et l'horrible son emplit sa bouche, de plus en plus envahissant jusqu'à ce qu'Elena, à bout de souffle, abandonne la partie :_

_-NONNNNNN ! »_

_Repoussant le proviseur pencher sur elle, ignorant le remue ménage autour d'elle, Elena se précipita vers la sortie. _

L'adrénaline provoque parfois des choses surprenantes. Elena se souvenait bien de ce creux dans sa poitrine, de cette angoisse si oppressante, de cette douleur dans sa gorge du à la température glaciale. Elle se souvenait du martèlement de ses pas sur le sol, du vent piquant ses yeux et de la pluie ruisselante sur son visage. Elle se souvenait aussi être tombé de nombreuses fois, de ses mains et ses genoux ensanglantés, et de la boue alourdissant ses vêtements. Tout ceci était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Mais ce dont elle ne se souvenais absolument pas, c'était d'avoir couru deux heures sans s'arrêter un seul instant, sans reprendre son souffle non plus, sous une pluie torrentielle en plein hiver. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle n'avait pas paniqué. Elle avait su, au plus profond d'elle-même, que ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la distance qui séparait le lycée de la maison, ni au vingt minutes de trajet en bus tout les matins. Elle n'avait voulu qu'une chose: rentrer chez elle au plus vite et prouver à tous qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Qu'avait importé le feu dans sa gorge, les points de côtés et tout le reste. Il avait fallu qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible, pour embrasser sa mère et son père et appeler Mme Higgins pour la rassurer. Quelle soulagement ça allait être pour sa voisine, s'était t-elle dit. Elle allait s'en vouloir de lui avoir fait une peur pareil. Les voitures étaient passées près d'elle et avait klaxonné parfois mais pas une seule fois elle ne s'était retournée. Elle n'avait pu que courir, rejoindre ses parents au plus vite. Le jour avait décliné doucement, mais elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. La nuit tombait tôt en hiver. Elle s'était imaginé sa mère en train de préparer des gaufres dans la cuisine pour son retour du lycée, son père dans le salon, plongé dans un bon livre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient rire quand elle leur raconterait la frayeur que venait de lui faire la voisine, avait t-elle pensé. Ah, comme elle avait eu hâte d'arriver ! Et malgré la douleur, elle se souvenait avoir encore accéléré le rythme de ses pas.

Lorsque elle avait enfin aperçu la maison à travers les branches des arbres squelettiques, elle s'était enfin laissé tomber à terre. Elle avait avalé, comme elle avait pu, de grandes goulées d'air, le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait plus eu aucunes raisons de se presser, le poids dans sa poitrine ayant disparu malgré la douleur dans ses poumons. Trouant la nuit d'un halo rassurant, la lumière de la cuisine avait balayé l'obscurité, déversant sa chaleur dans l'air glaciale de l'hiver et emportant avec elle toute son angoisse. Ses parents étaient la! Ils l'attendaient tranquillement à la maison, sans imaginer, sans doutes, les tumultes de la journée. Elle l'avait toujours su, elle n'en avait pas douté une seconde, s'était-elle réjouie. Portée par son soulagement, elle s'était précipitée vers la maison. Trop impatiente de retrouver son foyer et ses repères, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de contourner la maison pour passer par devant. D'un bond, elle avait sauté le petit mur du jardin, et était entré directement par la porte de derrière. L'odeur du café avait aussitôt assailli ses narines, et elle avait entendu les voix de ses parents discuter de l'autre côté de la maison. Elle avait traversé - ou survolé - la pièce, le cœur battant a tout rompre et avait déboulé comme une furie dans la petite cuisine. Mais elle ne s'était pas jetée au cou de sa mère comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle ne s'était pas non plus précipité vers son père. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était arrêtée net et s'était effondrée contre le chambranle de la porte. Car contrairement a ce qu'elle avait cru entendre, il n'y avait aucun de ses deux parents dans la pièce. Assise à la table en formica blanc, Mme Higgins, le visage déformé par l'angoisse et le chagrin, était en train de répondre aux questions d'un policier en uniforme debout derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, la voisine s'était levée en hâte, et avait pris Elena dans ses bras.

« Où étais-tu passée? J'étais folle d'inquiétude.

Elena était restée rigide entre ses bras, refusant de rendre son étreinte à la femme qui s'apprêtait a briser tout son monde. Même si la vérité avait peu a peu fait surface en elle, elle ne pouvait encore accepter l'irrévocable. Et elle avait deviné que sa si douce voisine allait devoir la mettre face a cette réalité. Mme Higgins avait du s'apercevoir de son malaise. Elle s'était alors écartée d'Elena, les mains sur ses épaules, et avait capté son attention de ses yeux clairs:

- Ma petite chérie, je suis tellement, tellement désolée…

D'un geste brusque, Elena s'était dégagée et avait secoué la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, non… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne dites que des mensonges ! »

Et, sortant de la cuisine en ignorant les sanglots discrets de Mme Higgins, elle avait parcouru toute la maison, pièces par pièces, dans l'espoir fou de tomber miraculeusement sur sa mère, qui lui expliquerai que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Mais en vain. Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée devant la chambre de ses parents. Réprimant la vague de désespoir et d'agonie qu'elle avait senti monter au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait poussé la porte. L'odeur si particulière de la pièce lui avait sauté au visage. Ce parfum si familier, propre à ses parents et à cette pièce, mélange de leur eau de toilettes et de la lavande que sa mère aimait à mettre dans ses placards. Contre toute attente, cette odeur avait apaisé son angoisse, et avait calmé son cœur douloureux. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer. Elle s'était précipitée dans leur lit, avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller de sa mère et avait fermé les yeux.

Et maintenant, elle était là, assise sur ce lit, a se reprendre en pleine face les événements qui allaient faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle sentit une vague de panique déferler en elle et s'installer en boule au creux de son ventre. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et laissa enfin libre court à son chagrin. Ses parents étaient partis... Définitivement... Elle était orpheline. Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Le sourire de sa mère, sa douceur... Les blagues de son père, son rire et ses yeux qui pétillaient. Mon dieu, tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, gêmit t-elle ! Ses parents ne seraient pas présent à sa remise de diplôme, ni à son mariage. Ses enfants n'auraient jamais de grand-parents. Il ne lui restait plus que des souvenirs et des photos. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie avec eux a ce fichu week-end ? se demanda t-elle, au comble du désespoir. Peut-être que ça aurait tout changer, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Et au pire des cas, elle serait morte avec eux et ils seraient tout les trois, ensemble. Sa respiration se bloquait, elle perdait pied. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qui allait s'occuper d'elle ? Mme Higgins ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle aimait beaucoup sa voisine, mais ne voulait pas vivre avec elle. Elle voulait sa mère. Devrait-elle partir, quitter cette maison ? Elle n'avait nul part où aller, aucune famille. Son père avait bien un frère en Australie, mais ils étaient en mauvais termes depuis des années. Elena ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait même jamais vu. Quand à sa mère, elle avait été abandonné à la naissance et avait été trimbalé de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil. Elle s'était enfui à sa majorité et avait rencontré le père d'Elena peu de temps après. Ils étaient tombés amoureux aux premiers regards et la jeune fille était née l'année suivante. Elle aimait tellement que sa mère lui raconte cette histoire. Mais elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais désormais. Elle n'avait plus de père, plus de mère. Elle était seule. Elle manqua de défaillir en prenant conscience de cette vérité. Sentant la bile remonter dans sa gorge, elle courut aux toilettes et rendit son dernier repas.

Mme Higgins pénétra dans la chambre, un plateau contenant un copieux petit-déjeuner à la main. Quelques rayons de lumière filtraient à travers les volets et elle s'aperçut rapidement que le lit était vide. Elle avait retrouvé Elena dans la chambre de ses parents, hier soir, après qu'elle se soit enfuie de la cuisine, paniquée. Recroquevillée sur les draps, elle dormait profondément malgré son visage torturée, même dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas osé la défaire de ses vêtements sales et s'était contenté de la couvrir avec un coin du patchwork.

« Mon dieu, pauvre petite, pensa la gentille voisine. Que cette situation est difficile... »

Un bruit venant de la salle de bain attira son attention. Elle déposa le plateau sur une console proche et se dirigea vers la pièce attenante. Son cœur se serra à la vue d'Elena, agenouillée devant la cuvette, la tête entre les mains. Cette petite était la fierté de ses parents. Membre de l'équipe de Cheerleader, bonne élève, appréciée de ses professeurs comme de ses amis et belle comme un cœur avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisettes. La vie était vraiment trop injuste.

Elena se redressa et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en attrapant la brosse à dent à sa mère. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses larmes, elle se brossa rapidement les dents pour faire passer le goût infect dans sa bouche. Puis elle se retourna pour faire face à Mme Higgins.

La vielle dame lui sourit tendrement.

« Viens t'asseoir ma petite. Nous devons parler.

Elena la suivie gentiment dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de ses parents, étreignant sur ses genoux le coussin de sa mère. Elle réussit à sourire à sa voisine lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci déposer à ses côtés un plateau remplis de bonnes choses. Mais à la vue de toute cette nourriture, son estomac se tordit douloureusement. -Merci beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse digérer quoi que ce soit.

-Bois toujours ton jus d'orange, ça te donnera des forces, lui répondit calmement Mme Higgins.

Elle obéit et but son verre par petite gorgées. La vielle dame prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Elena droit dans les yeux.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir ensemble, ma chérie. D'abord, sache que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrive. J'ai beaucoup de peine, tes parents étaient merveilleux...

Elle ferme les yeux un instant pour se maîtriser avant de continuer.

-Je vais t'aider dans cette épreuve. Je vais rester ici le temps qu'il faudra. Je m'occupe de tout. Tu peux compter sur moi, pour n'importe quoi.

Elena baissa la tête, reconnaissante.

-Merci, murmura t-elle.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. D'abord tu vas essayer d'avaler quelque chose. Ensuite, tu vas aller te doucher et te débarrasser de tes vêtements boueux. Dans la matinée, nous aurons la visite du policier qui s'est occupé de l'accident de tes parents. Il a quelques questions à te poser et tu pourras en savoir plus, toi aussi. Tes amis seront là vers midi. Ils ont tous appelé pour prendre de tes nouvelles et ils auraient déjà fait le pied de grues devant la maison si je les avais laisser faire.

Le sourire d'Elena lui fit chaud au cœur. Mais elle devait aborder la partie la plus difficile.

-Pour finir, le notaire de tes parents souhaite nous voir en fin d'après-midi. Il a des informations très importantes concernant ton avenir. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Tu penses que tu y arriveras ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit Elena en baissant la tête.

-Les jours qui viennent vont être les pires de ton existence, Elena. Mais nous allons faire en sorte que Grayson et Miranda soit fiers de nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elena releva les yeux. Oui, elle allait être forte, pour ses parents. Ils avaient toujours été là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils avaient été son roc, lui prouvant à chaque seconde leur amour pour elle. C'était à son tours de leur prouver. Elle allait tenir le coup, pour eux.

La journée passa comme dans un brouillard. Elena ne craqua qu'à deux reprises. La première fois sous la douche. Le bruit des jets et l'eau ruisselant sur son visage lui avait permis d'évacuer toute cette tristesse, ses larmes et ses sanglots se mêlant au reste. Elle s'était sentie soulagé quelques instants mais la douleur lui était retombée dessus aussitôt sortis du bac à douche. L'épreuve de la confrontation avec le policier fut plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il lui avait posé quelques questions sur la relation de ses parents, la raison de leur voyage et leur assurance automobile. Ensuite, il avait demandé à la jeune fille si elle avait des questions à son tours.

Quelle était la cause de leur accident ?

Le véhicule était en cours d'expertise mais vraisemblablement, Grayson avait perdu le contrôle et la voiture était tombé du Wickery Bridge après plusieurs tonneaux.

Ses parents avaient-ils souffert ?

Sa mère était décédée sur le coup et son père s'était noyé après la chute dans le lac. Mais non, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient souffert.

A quelle heure avait eu lieu l'accident ?

Aux alentours de 16h20.

Que faisait-elle à cette heure là ?

Il ne pouvais malheureusement pas répondre à cette question.

Elena avait encaissé toutes les réponses sans ciller. Je suis forte, je suis forte, se répétait-elle comme un mantra. Le policier lui avait ensuite tendu un petit sac plastifié contenant les objets personnels de ses parents. Elle y avait aperçu des bijoux et quelques papiers mais n'avait pas eu le courage d'y regarder de plus près. Elle avait ensuite pris congé du policier et était montée dans sa chambre ranger le petit sac.

Heureusement, ses amis étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, et elle les avait accueilli avec soulagement. Lorsqu'ils la prirent dans leurs bras, Elena s'effondra pour la seconde fois de la journée. Entourée de Bonnie et de Caroline dans le canapé, avec en face d'elle Tyler et Matt, Elena avait pu se laisser aller et se détendre quelques heures. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que parler et regarder de stupides programmes à la télé mais leur seule présence apaisait la jeune fille. Dire que l'on était exactement au même endroit, tout les cinq, à peine deux jours plus tôt, remarqua Elena. Cela lui paraissait être une éternité. Tout son monde avait changé en deux jours.

Mme Higgins avait passé son après-midi dans la cuisine, enchaînant coup de fil sur coup de fil. Elena s'était sentie un peu coupable de ne pas l'aider plus que ça, mais elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas le courage de parler cercueils, chants bibliques et plaque mortuaire. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle avait senti la nausée monter une fois de plus. Éloignant ses pensées sordides qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas associer à ses parents, elle avait finalement débranché son cerveau en laissant son regard vide errer sur l'écran de télé.

Quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit en fin de journée, Elena sortit de sa torpeur et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, maigre dans un costume trois pièces bien trop grand pour lui. Il se présenta comme M. Nelson, notaire, et lui tendit la main. La jeune fille serra mollement sa poigne en sentant la peur l'envahir à nouveau. Le notaire, mon avenir, se souvint-elle de sa conversation matinale avec Mme Higgins. Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs derrière elle et fit entrée M. Nelson.

« Bonjour, je suis Mme Higgins, la voisine. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'Elena et des affaires de Grayson et Miranda. Nous nous sommes eus au téléphone hier soir.

-Oui, tout à fait, lui répondit le notaire. Pourrions-nous nous installer dans une pièce que nous puissions parler tranquillement s'il vous plaît, demanda t-il à la voisine, après un regard aux amis d'Elena, avachis dans le salon.

-Mais bien sur, suivez-moi.

Elena les suivit jusque dans le petit bureau de son père. M. Nelson pris place dans le siège en cuir de Grayson en face d'elle et de Mme Higgins.

-Bien mesdames, commença t-il. Nous sommes ici suite aux décès de mes clients M. Gilbert Grayson et Mme Gilbert Miranda. J'ai dans ses papiers notariés, leurs dernières volontés et les souhaits de chacun d'entre eux. Pour commencez, Mme Higgins, vous vous occupez des funérailles de mes clients, est-ce bien ça ?

-Tout à fait, répondit prudemment la vieille dame.

-Sachez que M. et Mme Gilbert avaient souscris une assurance vie qui prendra donc en charge tout les frais des funérailles.

-Bien, se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Elena soupira, soulagée. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ça mais elle était bien contente que sa voisine n'est pas à payer quoi que ce soit. Ça ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

-En ce qui concerne la garde de leur fille unique, Elena Gilbert, continua le notaire, elle est confiée à la sœur de Miranda Gilbert, soit sa tante Mme Louise Duvalois.

-Pa.. par... pardon ? Bredouillai Elena, sentant le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, enchaîna M. Nelson, sans remarquer le désarrois de la jeune fille. Je les ai contacté moi-même hier dans la soirée, le temps de s'organiser et de prendre l'avion depuis la France, il devrait arrivé demain en fin de journée. Vous repartiriez pour la France dès ce week-end.

Elena sentis sa tête bourdonner et devenir très lourde. La sœur de sa mère... Demain... La france... Dès ce week-end... Elle eue juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard inquiet de Mme Higgins avant que tout ne devienne noir.

**Ouah, merci déjà d'avoir été jusque là. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé... Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est triste et lourd mais je vous promet plus de légèreté pour la suite. Seulement, voulez-vous la suite ? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : merci de continuer à me lire. Vous allez avoir droit à quelques informations dans les deux prochains chapitres, et les choses vont vraiment bouger ensuite.**

**J'espère que tout ça vous plaira et svp, svp, svp, laissez-moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. J'en ai besoin...**

**Merci et bonne lecture. **

Lorsque qu'Elena revint à elle, le visage angoissé de Matt penché au dessus d'elle lui apporta un certain réconfort. Tout sa vie partait en vrille. Elle était emportée dans un tourbillon noir et obscur sur lequel elle n'avait aucune emprise. Et malgré ses relations désormais compliqués avec Matt, il avait été celui qui la connaissait le mieux, sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter. Le savoir ici, à ses côtés, lui et ses amis, ramenait un peu de normalité à tous ce merdier.

Toujours allongée sur le sol, elle essaya de se redresser, soutenue par le jeune homme. Mme Higgins entra alors dans son champs de vision, apportant un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt.

« Ca va, ma grande ? Lui demanda la vieille dame .

-Euh, oui, je crois, lui répondit-elle, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle avait du se cogner en tombant de sa chaise. Mais, d'ailleurs pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie comme ça ? Oh mon dieu... Elle se sentit défaillir à nouveau en se remémorant les dernières paroles du notaire. Elle s'agrippa au bord du bureau de son père.

-Elena, tu es sure que ça va ? Lui demanda gentiment Matt, en la soutenant par les épaules.

C'était impossible. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit n'avoir aucune famille. Elle avait été abandonnée bébé et avait passée toute son enfance partagé entre famille d'accueils et orphelinats. Une sœur adoptive ? Sa mère aurait dut être adopté pour ça et ce n'était pas le cas. Non, il devait y voir une erreur. Le notaire la tira de ses pensées.

-Jeunes gens, je vous prierais de bien vouloir nous laisser. Nous devons terminer l'ouverture du tes..

-Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, le coupa Matt, il est clair qu'Elena n'est pas en état de poursuivre cet entretien.

-Non, non, ça va ! Je t'assure, le rassura Elena. Retournez dans le salon, ajouta t-elle à l'intention de ses amis agglutinés à la porte du bureau. Je vous rejoins après.

-Comme tu veux, céda Matt, non sans un regard noir à l'intention du notaire.

Mme Higgins ferma la porte derrière les jeunes gens pendant qu'Elena se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle regarda M. Nelson droit dans les yeux.

-Écoutez, ce n'est pas possible. Ma mère est orpheline, elle ne peux pas avoir de sœur.

-Mademoiselle, je comprend que ce doit être difficile pour vous. Mais je tiens cette information directement de votre mère. Il y quelques années, elle et votre père ont voulu s'assurer que vous ne seriez pas livrer à vous même en cas d'accident. Elle m'a alors donné les coordonnées de sa famille en France.

-En France ? S'étonna Elena. Elle savait que sa mère avait grandi là-bas Miranda aimait beaucoup lui parler dans sa langue maternelle. Mais elle lui avait toujours dis n'avoir plus aucunes attaches avec son pays d'origine. Elena ne comprenait plus rien. Sa mère aurait donc été adopté ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle jamais parlé ?

-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Gilbert. Je vous ai dis tout ce que je savais. Mais Monsieur et Madame Duvalois arrivent demain. Je suis certain qu'ils pourront vous éclairer sur la situation. En attendant, je dois poursuive l'ouverture du testament. En ce qui concerne les biens matériaux... »

Elena n'écouta la suite que d'une oreille. Elle héritait de la maison et d'une petite cagnotte que ses parents avaient mis de côté aux fils des ans et dont elle n'aurait le bénéfice qu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire. Dans un état second, bercée par les paroles sans aucuns sens du notaire, la jeune fille tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Sa mère lui avait caché son passée, elle lui avait menti. Miranda avait été adopté, donc elle avait bien une famille qui l'avait aimé. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Sa mère avait une sœur, et elle allait la rencontrer le lendemain. Avant de l'accompagner en France. Ces personnes allaient être sa famille. Elle allait devoir tout quitter, abandonner sa maison, ses amis pour partir avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Oh mon dieu... Elle fut prise de vertige, perdant pieds face à tout ces bouleversement.

Le notaire réclama son attention pour signer quelques documents. Elle s'exécuta, tel un automate, sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers. M. Nelson ramassa ensuite toute sa paperasse et pris congé après qu'il ai été convenu d'un nouveau rendez-vous trois jours plus tard avec les Duvalois.

Elena fut soulagée de retrouvée ses amis après le départ du notaire. Mais elle n'était pas prête à leur parler de ce qu'elle venait apprendre. Elle ne voulait même pas y songer, sentant la panique affluer en elle à chaque fois que l'information remontait à la surface de son esprit. La disparition de ses parents et maintenant cette famille sortie de nulle part qu'elle va devoir suivre à l'autre bout du monde... C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Alors pour éviter de sombrer dans la démence, Elena coupa son cerveau à toutes les émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Roulée en boule dans le canapé, entourée de Bonnie et Caroline, elle fixait la télévision, regardant sans les voir les images défiler à l'écran. Les heures passaient, les choses bougeaient autour d'elle. Mme Higgins apporta des sandwichs et quelques boissons. Le téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises. Ses amis se relayaient à ses côtés. La nuit finit par tomber. Les garçons partirent. Quelqu'un posa un plaid sur ses épaules. Les images finirent par se mélanger et elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

« Maman, non ! Regarde moi, regarde moi ! Non, ne pars pas. Je suis la ! Maman ! » Elena se redressa d'un bond. Ses cheveux lui collaient à la nuque. Elle avait les mains moites et le dos trempé. Ses yeux étaient rempli de larmes. Elle mis quelques instants à s'orienter. Elle était toujours dans le canapé. Bonnie et Caroline dormait sur un matelas à ses pieds. Elle aurait presque pu croire que rien n'avait changer depuis le week-end qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Mais son cauchemar était assez clair pour lui ôter cette idée. Elle grimaça et se prit la tête entre les mains à ce souvenir. Dans son cauchemar, sa mère était plus jeune. Elle était entouré d'un père, d'une mère et d'une sœur. La famille parfaite. Ils riaient et se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous. Quand Elena avait voulu s'approcher pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras, celle-ci l'avait repoussé. Elle l'avait regardé de ce regard blessant, comme si elle ne la connaissait pas. Secouant la tête pour chasser ce souvenir, Elena se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

L'horloge du four indiquait deux heures vingt. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à ouvrir le frigo mais son regard fut attiré par les photos aimanté sur la porte. Il y en avait d'elle seule, d'autres de ses parents. Une d'elle accapara son attention. Elle la décrocha du frigo et l'approcha de son visage. Cette photo avait été prise lors de leur voyage en Californie, pendant leur arrêt à San Franisco. Elena devait avoir douze ans. On y voyait Grayson, souriant, le visage hâlé et les yeux pétillant. Il avait posé son bras sur les épaules de sa femme, ravissante dans sa robe d'été. Ils avaient chacun une main sur les épaules d'Elena, debout devant eux. En arrière plan, on voyait le soleil se couché derrière le Golden Gates. Ils étaient tellement heureux, tout les trois. Mon dieu, comment vais-je faire sans eux, se demanda Elena. Elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Cette fois, la vague de panique fut trop forte. Elena la laissa déferler en elle et s'effondra le long du réfrigérateur, tenant le photographie contre son cœur. Elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin, évacuant enfin un peu de sa peine et de sa colère.

C'est comme ça que la trouva Mme Higgins quelques minutes plus tard. Aussitôt qu'elle la vit,la vielle dame se précipita à ses côtés, la berçant dans ses bras en lui tenant les épaules. Les sanglots d'Elena s'apaisèrent enfin et Mme Higgins lui apporta un verre d'eau.

« Merci, lui dit Elena reconnaissante.

-Je t'en prie, ma grande. Je sais que ces difficiles tout ça. Mais, même si tu ne l'envisages pas pour le moment, sache que tout ira bien. Tes parents ont fait de toi une brave petite. Tu es forte et courageuse, et tu t'en sortiras très bien. Ils vont être fiers de toi, j'en suis sur.

Elena lui sourit. Ces paroles lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, lui conseilla Mme Higgins. Une grosse journée t'attend demain.

A ce souvenir, la jeune fille pâlit. Demain, elle allait rencontrer les gens avec qui elle allait vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas les considérer comme sa famille, elle ne les connaissait pas. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Mme Higgins, étiez-vous au courant ? Ma mère vous a-t-elle déjà parler de sa famille ?

-Non, pas vraiment, lui répondit la vieille dame, contrite. Mais parfois, au détour d'une conversation, elle mentionnait une femme qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Elle avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, elle en parlait toujours avec énormément d'affection.

-Mais si elle l'aimait, pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle jamais parler ? S'étonna Elena.

-Je ne sais pas, ma grande. Mais tu auras toutes tes réponses demain. Va donc te coucher, conclut-elle en se levant.

La jeune fille obéit. Elle monta dans sa chambre récupérer son coussin et sa couette, sans un regard pour les photos et le sac plastique remis par le policier la veille, et redescendit au salon. Ses amies dormaient toujours profondément. Elle se pelotonna dans le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Elena fit le même cauchemar et se fut un soulagement lorsqu'elle ouvra les yeux aux premiers rayons du soleil. La réalité n'était pas beaucoup plus réjouissante. Et le coup de poing en plein ventre toujours aussi douloureux quand les souvenirs remontaient à la surface au réveil. Mais dans cette réalité, elle n'avait pas à affronter le regard méprisant de sa mère comme dans son sommeil. Dans cette réalité, elle ne doutait pas de son amour.

Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Bonnie et Caroline n'était plus sur leur matelas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se sentit coupable d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Dix heure trente ! Comment pouvait-elle faire la grasse matinée avec tout ce qu'il se passait ? Entendant des voix venant de la cuisine, elle alla dans cette direction. Elle trouva ses amies, grignotant de tartines, la mine sombre. Je dois leur parler, se dit-Elena. Elle doivent savoir ce que j'ai appris hier. Et saisissant son courage à deux mains, pénétra dans la pièce.

« Elena, ça va ? Lui demanda Caroline dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette question. Bien sur que non ça n'allait pas ! Mais elle savait que ses amis voulaient juste lui témoigner leur soutien. Elle se contenta donc de répondre :

-Oui.

Mais Caroline du voir son agacement car elle lui dit aussitôt.

-C'est ridicule comme question, je sais. Désolé.

-Mais non, t'en fais pas, la rassura Elena, touchée, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Les filles, il faut que je vous parle.

-On t'écoute, lui répondit Bonnie.

-Hier, lorsque le notaire est venu, il m'a annoncé un truc incroyable. Ma mère m'a menti. Elle a été adopté, elle a une famille en France.

-Quoi ? La coupèrent ses amies, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Oui, je sais, c'est fou, continua Elena. Elle a une sœur, Louise Duvalois je crois. Elle est mariée et habite dans le sud de la France.

-La sud de la France ? Répéta Caroline avec envie. La côte d'Azur, la Méditerranée et tout ça ? J'en rêve.

Elena grimaça. Elle, elle s'en passerait bien. Bonnie mis un coup de pied à Caroline sous la table et encouragea Elena à continuer.

-Ce n'est pas tout. La sœur de ma mère et son mari doivent arrivés aujourd'hui pour les funérailles de... de mes...

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, on a compris, l'aida Bonnie. Mais ta mère t'en a jamais parlé ? Elle avait quel âge quand elle a été adopté ? Elle a d'autres frères et sœurs ?

-Je n'en ai aucunes idées. J'en saurais plus ce soir je pense.

Caroline ne disait rien. Songeuse, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elena le remarqua et l'interpella :

-Caroline, tout va bien ?

-Tu te rappelles quand je suis venu plusieurs jours en vacances à Pâques il y a quelques années ? C'était au divorce de mes parents, ma mère m'avait laissé ici le temps de régler quelques détails. On devait avoir neuf ou dix ans.

-Oui, je crois, lui répondit Elena, fouillant dans sa mémoire sans savoir où son amie voulait en venir.

-On avait voulu se déguiser en dames et on avait été fouillé dans le placard de ta mère pour lui piquer des robes. J'étais monté sur ton dos pour décrocher les cintres et en tombant, on avait renversé tout les draps de l'étagère du dessus.

-Oui exact, s'exclama Elena. Je m'en souviens.

-En essayant de tout replier, on avait trouvé une vieille photo de ta mère.

Elena regardait Caroline fixement. Puis, d'un bond, elle se leva et courut au premier dans la chambre de sa mère. C'est vrai, elle se souvenait maintenant. Sur le coup, elle s'était interrogé sur cette photo. Qui étais cette femme avec sa mère sur l'image ? Mais Miranda était arrivé à ce moment là. Elle les avait gentiment disputé pour la bazar et les avait renvoyé de sa chambre. Elena ni avait plus jamais pensé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pénétrant en trombe dans la chambre de ses parents, elle ouvrit en grand la placard et descendit les parures de draps une à une sans les déplier. Et effectivement, entre deux taies d'oreillers, Elena remis la main sur la fameuse photo. Il s'agissait d'un polaroid, le genre de cliché que l'on ne trouvait plus depuis longtemps. Les coins étaient abîmes, et les couleurs un peu passées. Elena n'eut pourtant aucun mal à reconnaître l'une des deux personnes qui figuraient dessus. Il s'agissait de sa mère, mais plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, adolescente. A peine plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était elle-même. Et on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'Elena tellement elles se ressemblaient. Elle regardait l'objectif avec un petit sourire. A ses côtés, un bras sur ses épaules, se tenait une belle femme blonde que la jeune fille n'avais jamais vu. Grande et sophistiquée, elle regardait Miranda et son regard était empli de tendresse, comme celui que sa mère posait souvent sur elle. Ce qui la surpris le plus, c'est l'amour qui dégageait de cette photo. Elle ne comprenait pas. Sa mère lui avait toujours dis avoir été abandonné à la naissance. Puis d'avoir été balotté sans en garder de bons souvenirs. Pourtant, sur ce cliché, il était évident qu'elle nageait dans le bonheur et qu'elle était très proche de la femme qui se tenait près d'elle. Alors qui était cette femme blonde? Où cette photo avait-elle été prise? On voyait à l'arrière plan un jolie jardin fleurie et le coin d'une grande maison bourgeoise. Rien qui ne paraissait familier. Rien non plus qui collait avec ce que sa mère lui avait raconté de son passée. Elena retourna le cliché et regarda au dos. Il n'y avait qu'une date, écrit à l'encre bleue, rendue presque illisible par le temps. _« Avril 84 ». _Cette photo avait été prise cinq ans avant sa naissance. Sa mère était donc âgé de quinze ans sur cette photo. Age à laquelle elle était censé se trouver dans une de ces sordides familles d'accueils. Ces familles qui ne recueillaient les orphelins que pour toucher les subventions de l'état sans se préoccuper des enfants ni leur donner l'amour et l'attention qu'ils réclament. C'est du moins ce que lui en avait dis sa mère. Elle lui avait donc menti, Elena en était sûre à présent.

« Qui est-ce avec Miranda ? Lui demanda Bonnie.

Ses amies l'avaient rejointe et regardaient le cliché par dessus l'épaule d'Elena.

-Je pense que ce doit être sa mère, lui répondit-elle.

-Elle est très jolie, lui dit gentiment Bonnie.

-Et elle à l'air d'être riche, ajouta Caroline.

Bonne lui donna un coup de coude.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Se défendit la blondinette.

Ah, qu'est ce qu'elles allaient lui manquer, se dit Elena, commençant à intégrer l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt les quitter.

-Je ne vous ai pas tout dis, les filles.

Caroline et Bonnie relevèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement.

-Je vais partir en France avec eux.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau mais aucun son ne sortit. Caroline se laissa tomba sur le lit derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda t-elle d'une petite voix fluette. C'est bien la première qu'Elena réussissait à lui clouer le bec.

-Ma mère avait laissé des directives en cas d'accident, leur expliqua t-elle. C'est eux mes responsables légaux maintenant. Ils arrivent aujourd'hui et je repartirais avec eux en France ce week-end.

-CE WEEK-END ? S'étrangla la jolie blonde.

Bonnie quand à elle, se laissa à son tours tomber à la renverse.

-Mais c'est impossible, lui dit-elle. Tu as toute ta vie ici. Et la maison ? Tu peux venir chez moi, tu sais. Et puis, tu as seize ans, tu n'as plus besoin de tuteurs légaux.

-Écoutez, les filles. Je ne peux pas vivre ici toute seule, sans mes parents. Ce serait trop dur...

-On peux emménager avec toi, proposa Caroline, comme si elle avait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

-On a que seize ans, Caroline. Écoutez, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cette idée m'angoisse mais si ma mère voulait que les choses se passent comme ça, il y avait sûrement une raison. De là ou elle est, je veux qu'elle soit en paix et fière de moi alors... Elle fit une pause, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle inspira profondément, et repris. Alors, je vais faire ce qui a été convenu. Mais vous allez beaucoup me manquer.

Caroline et Bonnie se levèrent pour la prendre dans leur bras et laissèrent couler quelques larmes. Elena avait définitivement perdu ses deux parents, les deux êtres les plus important de sa vie. Et elle allait aussi perdre ses amis, sa maison et ses repères. Et contre quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est que rien ne serait à la hauteur de tant de sacrifices.

**N'abandonnez pas, les choses vont vraiment devenir intéressante. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, la suite arrive TRES rapidement. **


	3. Chapter 3

La journée passa vite et son angoisse augmentait à chaque minute. Pour changer, Mme Higgins fut une perle. Elle leur prépara un bon déjeuner et Elena fut ravie de l'aider à cuisiner. Ça lui occupait l'esprit et la soulageait de décharger un peu sa voisine. Malgré tout, elle ne put avaler que quelques bouchées. Après le repas, Bonnie et Caroline prirent le temps de rentrer se doucher et prendre quelques affaires. Mme Higgins et Elena en profitèrent pour régler les derniers détails de la cérémonie. La jeune fille voulut choisir elle-même les chansons diffusés pendant la messe. En hommage à sa mère, elle demanda le titre 'She's like the wind', titre culte de leur film préféré à toute les deux. Elle choisit en second la chanson de mariage de ses parents, 'Always love you', pour qu'ils partent aussi unis qu'ils l'étaient ce jour-là. Mme Higgins lui conseilla ensuite de commencer à faire le tri dans ses affaires. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas tout emmener en France, une partie de sa vie resterait ici. Ne pouvant se résoudre à mettre le nez dans les objets à valeur personnel pour le moment, Elena se contenta de trier un peu son placard à linge. Lorsque ses amies revinrent en compagnie de Matt et Tyler, ils se ré-installèrent dans le salon. Ce semblant de normalité la rassura, jusqu'à ce que Caroline évoque son prochain départ. Quelle miss boulette celle-la. Matt le prit très mal. Il lui reprocha de ne pas lui en avoir parler et de ne pas se battre pour rester à Mystic Falls. Trop lasse pour se disputer avec lui, Elena coupa court à ses protestations en lui promettant d'en reparler plus tard. Il se renfrogna mais abandonna la bataille, pour l'instant.

Les heures défilaient et à chaque fois que la sonnette d'entrée retentissait, le cœur d'Elena manquait un battement. Ils eurent la visite des parents de Tyler, le maire en personne et encore une fois, Elena remercia mentalement Mme Higgins, parfaite hôtesse étant donné les circonstances. Vint ensuite le tour de deux collègues de sa mère, la grand-mère de Bonnie, un ami de pêche de Grayson et la mère de Caroline. Mais toujours aucun signe de Monsieur et Madame Duvalois.

Lorsque dix-neuf heure sonna, les visiteurs quittèrent la maison les uns après les autres. Elena raccompagna ses amis jusqu'à l'entrée. Les funérailles ayant lieu le lendemain, ils avaient convenu de laisser la jeune fille seule pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et avoir un peu de temps pour elle afin de se préparer à l'épreuve du lendemain.

Seule avec Mme Higgins dans la cuisine devant un bol de soupe, Elena appréciait ce petit moment d'intimité. La présence constante de ses amis l'avait soulagé, lui évitant d'analyser de trop près le cauchemar dans lequel elle évoluait depuis deux jours. Mais se retrouver un peu seule lui faisait aussi du bien. Ils étaient tous si inquiets pour elle, qu'elle se devait de garder la face. Alors qu'avec sa voisine, elle n'avait pas à sauver les apparences et pouvait se laisser aller. Elle se levait pour aller porter son bol à l'évier quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il était vingt heure passé. Cette fois, ça ne peux être qu'eux, se dit Elena en laissant Mme Higgins aller ouvrir aux visiteurs.

Elle la suivit discrètement mais resta en retrait derrière la porte de la cuisine. Elle put ainsi observer la vielle dame ouvrir la porte d'entrée et accueillir les Duvalois. Louise Duvalois rentra la première. Elle était plutôt jolie. De taille moyenne et élancée, elle portait un jolie manteau noir. Ses cheveux châtains était savamment coiffés et ses joues rosis par le froid. Elle était impeccablement maquillée et avait de beaux yeux vert. Ce qui émanait de cette femme, c'était sa vivacité. Elle remuait les mains dans tout les sens en parlant, elle tournait sur elle-même, regardait partout et sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place.

L'homme qui se plaça à ses côtés devait avoir la quarantaine. Charles Duvalois portait un costume sombre bien taillé. Il avait un carrure imposante et était bien bâtis. Ses cheveux brun était coupés court et ses yeux étaient d'un vert saisissant. Il était bel homme mais on le sentait distant, presque froid. Il ne souriait pas et ses traits étaient tendus. Elena les trouva étonnamment parfait pour des personnes qui venait de passer douze heures en avion.

Elle tendit l'oreille à ce qui se disait dans l'autre pièce.

« Pardonnez-nous d'arriver si tard, commença Louise à l'intention de Mme Higgins. Nous sommes passés à notre hôtel déposer nos bagages et nous rafraîchir.

Sa voix était fluette et douce.

-Oh ! Mais nous vous avions préparer une chambre ici, lui répondit la vieille dame, surprise.

-Nous avions pris nos dispositions, merci, la coupa Charles Duvalois.

Là encore, Elena fut saisi par son ton presque condescendant.

-J'espère que nous n'arrivons pas trop tard pour rencontrer Elena, demanda gentiment Louise à Mme Higgins.

-Non, bien sur. Elena !

En entendant, Mme Higgins l'appeler, la boule d'angoisse dans le ventre d'Elena s'agrandit encore. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et s'avança dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle la vit, le visage de Louise s'illumina. Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

-Elena, ma chérie ! Je suis si heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, ajouta t-elle en la tenant à bout de bras.

L'engouement de Louise surprit Elena. Elle ne savait comment réagir face à tant d'effusion.

-Et si vous vous installiez dans le salon ? Leur proposa Mme Higgins. Monsieur, Madame, je peux vous proposer un café ou un thé ?

-Oui, un thé merci, lui répondit Louise.

-Monsieur Duvalois ? Insista la vielle dame à l'intention de Charles qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

-Non, rien merci.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon. Louise s'installa à côté d'Elena dans le canapé pendant que Charles prenait place dans un des fauteuils, à contre cœur.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressembles à Miranda, c'est incroyable... commença Louise, émue. Tu es très jolie.

-Euh, merci.

Elena n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette situation. Elle était intimidée par les Duvalois mais en même temps, très curieuse. Cette femme avait connu sa mère, avait été intime avec elle. Elena voulait tout savoir de ce passée qu'elle lui avait caché.

-Écoutez, ma mère m'a toujours dit ne pas avoir de famille. Jusqu'à hier, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous et... et je ne comprend pas tout ça...

-Elle t'a dis n'avoir aucune famille ? s'étonna Louise d'une petite voix.

-Oui... Oui, je suis désolé...

-Et bien, c'est faux ! Expliqua t-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Ta mère avait une famille. Nous étions une famille.

Elle se tut un instant, visiblement émue.

-Tu dois sûrement avoir beaucoup de questions. Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda t-elle à la jeune fille.

Elena avait tellement de questions qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Ma mère a toujours vécu avec vous ? Commença t-elle, pour savoir a quel point sa mère lui avait menti.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mes parents ont adopté Miranda lorsque j'avais dix ans. Elle en avait neuf. J'étais ravie d'avoir une sœur, d'autant plus que nous avions presque le même âge. Mes parents l'adoraient. En réalité, tout le monde aimait beaucoup ta mère et nous sommes vite devenue très proche. Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous faisions tout ensemble. C'était ma sœur, comme si nous étions du même sang.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ne m'a t-elle jamais parlé de vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais à l'adolescence, nos relations se sont détériorés, Miranda à changé... Elle était taciturne, renfermée sur elle même. Elle ne me parlait plus et tournait le dos à nos parents. Nous nous sommes dit qu'en grandissant ça lui passerait, que ce n'était qu'une crise d'ado. Mais non, plus les années passaient, plus elle s'éloignait de nous. Ma mère en a beaucoup souffert. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais ensuite, j'ai rencontré Charles, nous avons eu notre fils et nous nous sommes mariés. Peu après son vingtième anniversaire, ta mère a disparu. La police a fait quelques recherches mais il était clair que ta mère avait fugué.

Elena avait du mal à croire qu'elle parlait bien de sa mère. Miranda renfermée et taciturne ? Ça ne collait pas. Sa mère était douce, toujours de bonne humeur et agréable. Louise parlait d'une tout autre personne.

-Et elle est parti comme ça, sans rien dire ? Demanda Elena, cherchant à en savoir plus.

Elle confirma en hochant la tête.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda encore la jeune fille.

Étonnamment, cette femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, détourna les yeux et chercha où poser son regard en évitant de croiser celui d'Elena. Elle avait perdu son sourire bienveillant et semblait perdu, les yeux vides. C'était comme si elle s'était retirée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide. Le malaise se prolongea encore quelques secondes, et Elena n'osait pas bouger. Charles Duvalois finit par se redresser et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa femme par dessus la table basse. Il ne paraissait pas étonné le moins du monde.

-Louise, chérie...

Celle-ci le regarda un instant puis sembla revenir à elle. Aussitôt, elle se retourna de nouveau vers Elena avec entrain et lui prit les mains en souriant :

-Assez parler du passée ! Dis moi tout ma chérie. Nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Aimes-tu les études ? As-tu un petit ami ? Je suis si heureuse que tu viennes habiter avec nous. Tu vas adoré la région.

-Euhhh, oui...

Elena était perplexe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Charles, qui faisait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais la jeune fille avait senti que quelque chose clochait, même si elle ne savait pas quoi. Il y avait eu un malaise, elle en était certaine. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle sourit à Louise en pressant les mains qu'elle tenait entre les siennes. Celle-ci continua.

-Il faut que tu saches, nous vivons à Malfeury. C'est une petite ville agricole sur le front de mer. La vue sur la méditerrané est saisissante, tu verras. On y cultive principalement la vigne. Et notre vignoble est sans aucuns doutes le plus important. Il fait toujours soleil et les températures sont très clémentes, ça va te changer d'ici, il fait un froid de canard.

Elena buvait ses paroles à présent. Elle avait presque oublié l'incident survenu quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était angoissant mais à la fois envoûtant de découvrir ce qui l'attendait dans cette nouvelle vie.

-Oh, et attend de rencontrer nos enfants, Pauline et Ethan ! Continua t-elle, en sautillant sur place comme une petite fille. Tu vas les adorer. Pauline a le même âge que toi, vous allez être de véritables sœurs. Elle va t'aider à t'intégrer, j'en suis certaine, elle a beaucoup d'amis.

Charles Duvalois étouffa une quinte de toux soudaine, comme surpris par les paroles de sa femme. Louise lui jeta un regard en coin et continua sur sa lancée.

-Ethan, lui, est un peu plus âgé, il a dix-huit ans. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée et est très apprécié par la gente féminine.

Elle s'interrompit dans un petit rire. Puis elle pris Elena dans ses bras avant de crier comme une enfant :

-Oh, je suis si contente que tu viennes vivre avec nous ! Nous allons tellement nous amuser.

Elena était au trente sixième dessous. Cette femme lui sautait au cou de bonheur alors qu'elle vivait en plein cauchemar. Ses parents venaient de mourir, elle allait être éjecté dans une autre patrie avec des inconnus dont cette femme à moitié folle qui trépignait de bonheur. Tout ceci était complètement fou... Elle devait être tombé dans un monde parallèle. Louise du s'apercevoir qu'elle avait été trop loin en voyant la mine choquée d'Elena.

-Oh, je suis désolé, ma chérie. Ça doit être dur pour toi.

La jeune fille lui sourit brièvement avant de sentir la fatigue s'abattre sur elle. Les émotions de la journée, toutes ses informations et cet entretien fou avec les Duvalois l'avaient lessivé. Quand Mme Higgins rentra dans la pièce avec son plateau, Elena s'excusa, dit bonne nuit aux Duvalois et se retira dans sa chambre.

Elena se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Toujours ce même cauchemar, avec le regard méconnaissable de sa mère qui la hantait. Mais cette fois, les visages de Louise et Charles Duvalois avaient pris place aux côtés de sa mère dans son cauchemar. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 7H20. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et se pelotonna à nouveau dans son lit. Aujourd'hui, elle allait enterré ses parents...Elle allait leur dire adieu, pour la dernière fois. Ce caractère irrémédiable lui saisit la gorge. Après cette journée, tout serait fini. Ses parents seraient partis, définitivement.

Son regard tomba sur la petite pochette plastique que lui avais remis le policier quelques jours plus tôt. Elle l'avait posé sur son bureau et n'avait pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir. Mais il était temps pour elle d'être forte. Elle se leva, récupéra la pochette et se rassit sur son lit. Elle inspira un grand coup, ouvrit le zip et renversa tout le contenu sur son lit. Il y avait le porte monnaie de son père, et le porte feuille de sa mère. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit à la vue des photos qu'il contenait. Il y avait aussi leur téléphones portables. Celui de son père était cassé, suite au choc sans doute. Et celui, de sa mère était éteint. Elle les mit de côté avec les portes feuilles. Il restait sur son lit quelques pièces de monnaie et des bijoux.

Elena sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la vue du pendentif de sa mère. Elle le saisit et le souleva devant ses yeux. Sa mère ne s'en séparait jamais. Elena l'avait toujours vu avec ce collier aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. C'était une fine chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendant un pendentif en forme de cœur, en argent lui aussi. Grâce à une petit pression sur le bord, le cœur s'ouvrait révélant une toute petite photo de Miranda tenant dans ses bras un poupon aux cheveux noirs. Elena serra le médaillon contre son cœur en luttant contre les larmes. Je dois être forte, je dois être forte, se répéta t-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à tout remettre dans le sac quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant. Elle mis la main au fond du petit sac et sortit deux petits anneaux. Les alliances de ses parents... Cette fois, c'était trop. Sentant le gouffre de chagrin monter en elle, elle glissa les anneaux dans la chaîne en argent de sa mère près du pendentif, glissa le collier à son cou, et se recroquevilla sur son lit en pleurant.

La journée fut encore pire qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Mais étrangement, Elena la supporta sans une larme. Ses amis s'étaient attendu à ce qu'elle s'effondre et perde pieds. Mais elle avait tout enduré sans flancher une seule fois. En réalité, après avoir craqué à son réveil le matin même, elle avait été certaine de ne pas pouvoir supporter cette journée. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de voir ses parents être mis en terre. Alors elle avait éteint ses émotions et s'était retranchée derrière un visage de façade. Elle avait vécu cette journée de l'extérieur, comme dans un film. Elle s'était vu donner les alliances de ses parents à Mme Higgins pour qu'ils soient enterrés avec. Elle s'était vu partir avec sa voisine vers l'église, se faire escorter par ses amis lors de la cérémonie. Elle s'était laisser faire. Elle avait tout regarder sans vraiment voir. Elle avait écouté les chansons sans vraiment les entendre. On l'avait enlacé, réconforté, embrassé. Tout le monde s'était ensuite dirigé vers le cimetière. Là encore, elle s'était laisser guider, et avait suivi le cortège d'un regard froid. Elle avait laisser Louise lui tenir la main, Caroline la prendre par le bras... Elle ne s'était même pas réellement aperçut de qui se tenait près d'elle.

Elle avait été soulagé de s'apercevoir qu'elle était de nouveau chez elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était rentré ni avec qui. Elle s'était retrouvé assise sur une chaise près du buffet préparé par Mme Higgins, laissant les visiteurs lui presser la main et lui présenter leur condoléances en hochant la tête comme un automate. Enfin, lorsque la nuit était tombée, elle avait laissé tout le monde au rez-de-chaussé et, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, était montée dans sa chambre. Là, une fois seule, elle s'était blottie dans son lit et s'était laissée aller, jusqu'à tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Étonnement, ce ne fut pas son cauchemar qui la réveilla le lendemain matin, mais la sonnette de l'entrée. Elena se frotta les yeux et sortit du lit. Son cauchemar n'était pourtant pas loin. Encore une fois, elle avait le dos trempée de sueur. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements de la veille. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelque chose, se dit-elle, l'esprit encore endormie. Elle descendit dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ses amis. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler et Matt se tenaient face à elle, souriant et brandissant fièrement sacs de courses, jus d'orange et croissants.

« C'est l'heure du petit-dej ! Cria Caroline, en rentrant dans la maison, suivie par ses amis.

Ils enlacèrent tous Elena en passant près d'elle. La jeune fille était soulagée de les voir là avec leur bonne humeur. Elle sentit le poids dans sa poitrine s'alléger considérablement.

-Ça fait du bien de vous voir, leur dit-elle simplement.

-Écoute, on a discuté avec Mme Higgins. Lui expliqua Bonnie. Tu pars en France demain, et...

Elle hésita un moment et lança un regard aux autres.

-On s'est mis d'accord, continua-t-elle. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles et les prochains le seront aussi mais aujourd'hui, c'est ta dernière journée et c'est hors de questions qu'on ne la passe pas tous ensemble. Alors on oubli tout, ou du moins on essai, et on profite de cette journée ! Ça te va ?

Elena regarda un à un ses amis, qui la suppliaient du regard. Oublier qu'elle venait d'enterrer ses parents ? Impossible. Profiter de ses amis avant de partir à l'autre bout du monde ? Oui, surtout si ça pouvait lui éviter de passer la journée à pleurer.

-Installez-vous dans la cuisine. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive.

-Wouhouuu ! S'écria Caroline, s'élançant vers la cuisine !

Elena profita de cette journée comme si ça devait être la dernière. Elle emmagasina une quantité de souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Le rire de Bonnie, les cris strident de Caroline, les vannes de Tyler, le sourire triste de Matt, la gentillesse de Mme Higgins, qui avait tout rangé la veille avant de se coucher. Les filles l'aidèrent à faire ses bagages, rendant cette épreuve presque drôle grâce aux conseils farfelus de Caroline sur le climat français. Elena mis de côté un petit sac qu'elle remplie d'effets personnels. Ses trois peluches favorites, son journal intime, quelques étoles appartenant à sa mère, l'eau de toilette de son père, une quinzaine de photos...

Elle pris ensuite le temps d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'elle avait appris sur le passée de sa mère, bien que beaucoup de zones sombres restaient encore à éclaircir. Ils furent tous d'avis qu'elle devrait creuser pour comprendre ce qui avait poussé sa mère à partir. Elle eut ensuite une petite discussion avec Matt, ne voulant pas partir en étant fâchée avec lui. Ils eurent ensuite la visite des Duvalois et du notaire afin de signer quelques papiers pour la garde d'Elena. Charles fut froid et professionnel, Louise pétillante et d'humeur changeante. Les français restèrent une petite heure avec Mme Higgins après le départ du notaire à discuter dans la petite cuisine.

Les jeunes s'installèrent dans le salon, déballant matelas et couvertures sur le plancher et passèrent la soirée à ressasser leurs souvenirs d'enfance. La soirée fut douce amère. Elena commençait à réaliser que c'était sa dernière nuit dans cette maison avant un long moment. Et une fois que ses amis se furent tous endormis, elle se leva discrètement et monta se blottir dans son lit. Elle voulait passer sa dernière nuit dans la chambre qui l'avait vu grandir, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Et malgré cette journée paisible avec ses amis, la boule d'angoisse au creux de son ventre doubla de volume.

L'heure du grand départ était arrivée. Elena ne pouvait plus reculer l'échéance. Les Duvalois était garés devant la maison, chargeant ses bagages dans leur imposant véhicule de location. Debout au centre de sa chambre, son petit sac de voyage à la main, la jeune fille jetait un dernier regard à cette pièce qui avait abrité tout ses rêves de petite fille puis ses secrets d'adolescente. Elle laissait tellement de choses derrière elle. Toute sa vie. Mais ses parents n'étaient plus là et sans eux, rien n'avait plus de valeur ici. Inspirant profondément, elle sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle passa devant la chambre de ses parents et jeta un coup d'œil. Tout était nickel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le lit était fait, la commode était propre. Seul détail, la photo de mariage de ses parents sur la table de chevet avait disparu. Elena l'avait mise avec le reste des effets personnels qu'elle emmenait en France avec elle. La encore, la jeune fille referma la porte et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Elle traversa la cuisine sans s'arrêter. Cette pièce avait abrité tellement de rires, de partage... Elena revit brièvement sa mère préparer des gaufres sur le plan de travail, son père assit à la table lisant son journal. Elle s'arrêta devant le frigo, arracha la photo d'eux trois devant le Golden Gates et la rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean. Puis elle sortit précipitamment de la maison, se sentant sur le point de céder à la panique.

Sur le trottoir, ses amis et Mme Higgins l'attendaient pour lui dire au revoir. L'air était chargé d'émotion. Tyler et Bonnie la serrèrent dans leurs bras rapidement. Matt, malgré tout ses efforts, ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher une petite larme. Caroline quand à elle, lui asséna pour la quinzième fois toutes les recommandations en vigueur :

-Et je te préviens, lui rappela t-elle sérieuse, un e-mail par semaine minimum, textos tout les jours, et si tu ne m'appelles pas, gare à tes fesses, je débarque en France et je te met une raclée dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie !

Puis elle ajouta à l'oreille d'Elena :

-Remarque, je pourrais rencontrer de beaux français comme ça !

Ce qui bien sur, fit rire tout le monde et détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Elena ne put retenir ses larmes quand vint le tour de Mme Higgins. Elle avait tellement fait pour elle, ces derniers jours...

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait cette semaine... Merci, merci pour mes parents, pour moi...

-Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas ma grande, lui répondit-elle, émue. Tout va bien se passer, je t'assure. Tu as été très courageuse, ils doivent être très fiers de toi.

-Merci, chuchota Elena en serrant fort la veille femme dans ses bras.

Elle se recula et regarda une dernière fois ces personnes qui comptais tant pour elle. Adieu ma vie, se dit-elle silencieusement. Adieu mes amis, ma maison, mes souvenirs. Puis, avec un courage dont elle ne se serrait pas cru capable, monta dans la voiture sans se retourner.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez du comportement d'Elena dans ce passage ? Sa rencontre avec les Duvalois ?**

**Que pensez-vous de Louise ? Lui a-t-elle tout dit sur son passée ? **

**Elena va découvrir sa nouvelle vie dans le prochain chapitre, et faire la connaissance de personnages … intéressants !**

**Changements assurés !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes ! Me voilà de retour ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous annonce que la suite est déjà presque prête ! Et dites moi si la suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

**Amicalement ! E.**

Elena suivait d'un œil vide le film sur le petit écran face à elle. Elle avait déjà vu ce classique une bonne dizaine de fois, mais tout valait mieux que de dormir et d'être envahi par cet affreux cauchemar récurant. Ils entamaient leur dixième heure de vol et il faisait nuit dans l'avion. Elena ne se remettait toujours pas du luxe de la première classe. Fauteuil individuel le long du hublot, avec un confort maximal. Boissons à volonté. Écran privée avec des dizaines de films au choix. Cela confirma à la jeune fille que les Duvalois était des gens riches. Et elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre en arrivant en France.

Lassée par le film qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, Elena jeta un coup d'œil au Duvalois, de l'autre côté de la large allée centrale. Charles avait ouvert sa mallette de travail sur ses genoux et feuilletait des liasses de papier à la lumière des veilleuses. Louise quand à elle, dormait à point fermé, un masque de nuit sur les yeux. Elena s'interrogeait sur les rel ations qu'avait eu cette femme avec sa mère. Elle qui voulait tant connaître le passée n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Qu'avait-elle appris par Louise au juste ? Miranda avait été adopté à neuf ans. Avant ça, elle avait du vivre en orphelinat ou en famille d'accueil comme elle le lui avait toujours dis. Une fois chez les Duvalois, elle s'était donc liée avec sa sœur et avait trouvé des parents aimant, au dire de Louise et de la photo qu'Elena avait trouvé dans le placard de sa mère. Puis c'est à l'adolescence que tout avait changé, semblait-il. Elena avait sérieusement du mal à croire en cette partie de l'histoire. Imaginer sa mère tourner le dos aux personnes qu'elle aimait sans aucunes explications était inconcevable.

La jeune femme soupira et appuya sa tête contre la vitre du hublot, laissant son regard s'évader à l'extérieur de l'avion. Le soleil se levait et la vue était incroyable. Le ciel s'était teinté de rose et de petits nuages troublaient la pureté du panorama. Elena resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Elle eut le souffle coupé en prenant conscience de l'immensité du monde. Ses parents étaient peut-être quelque part par là, à travers les nuages. Elle aimait cette image. Elle se fit alors une promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle trouverait ce qu'il était arrivé à sa mère dans le passée. Elle ne pouvait lui avoir menti sans une bonne raison. Ce serait son but, découvrir la vérité. Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, elle profita de la vue en attendant l'atterrissage.

La méditerranée n'était pas bleu finalement. Elena s'était toujours imaginée cette mer exotique d'une eau bleu très clair, avec cette transparence que l'on voit sur les prospectus de voyage. Mais ce qu'elle apercevait par intermittence entre les vallons était bien plus foncé que ça.

L'arrivée à l'aéroport s'était fait sans encombres. A peine descendu de l'avion, un employé les avait pris en charge, les escortant sans même avoir à récupérer leur bagages. Une grosse berline aux vitres tintés les attendait devant les immenses portes en verre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années que Louise avait présenté à Elena comme Monsieur Edgar, leur chauffeur, se tenait debout à l'arrière du véhicule. Il avait ouvert la porte arrière à notre approche et avait salué Charles, qui n'avait même pas dénier lui répondre ou le remercier. Il avait ensuite gentiment sourit à la jeune fille avant d'ajouter :

« Enchanté, Mademoiselle. Bienvenue en France. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait sur un ton aussi cérémonieux. Elena avait vraiment l'impression d'être tombé sur une autre planète. Et le paysage qu'elle apercevait par le fenêtre de la voiture après deux heures de route renforçait encore cette impression.

Ici, tout était en relief et elle ne savait pas où poser le regard. Des falaises montaient jusqu'au ciel, et au détour d'un virage, la vue plongeait alors dans des précipices vertigineux. Le long des grandes façades escarpées, on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses villas sophistiquées. Elena se demanda comment il était humainement possible de construire de tels édifices sur des terrains aussi abruptes. Certaines semblait tenir comme par magie. La route goudronnée zigzaguait entre les vallons. La encore, la jeune fille s'interrogea sur la prouesse technique de construire pareil réseau routier, comme creusé dans la roche. Le soleil brillait et il faisait chaud pour un mois de mars. Elle avait du quitter son manteau aussitôt descendu de l'avion. Les rayons du soleil se reflétait sur la roche et elle devait plisser les yeux pour se protéger. Il lui faudrait des lunettes de soleil ici. Mais rien de tout ça ne valut l'excitation qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle aperçut la mer. Au détour d'un virage, son regard fut attiré par un vif éclat brillant entre deux falaises. Elle n'identifia pas aussitôt sa source mais compris vite grâce à la lueur mouvante qu'il s'agissait d'une étendue d'eau. La méditerranée ! Et, le nez collé à la vitre, elle ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui s'offrait à son regard.

Louise commença à s'agiter lorsqu'ils approchèrent de Malfeury. Des lignes de vignes s'étiraient à perte de vue sur les plateaux rocheux. Elle avait respecté le silence d'Elena pendant tout le voyage, comprenant la réserve de la jeune fille face à tous ces changements. Mais à l'approche de sa ville tant aimé, Louise ne pouvait plus se taire. Sortit alors de sa bouche un flot de paroles ininterrompus que la jeune fille, contre toute attente, but comme du petit lait, fascinée par ce qu'elle découvrait.

« Regarde la beauté de la vigne, Elena. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ce quadrillage parfait ? Tu vois, toutes ces terres autour de toi ? Elles appartiennent à notre famille. C'est mon père qui a cultivé et fait prospérer notre vignoble. La gestion ne m'a jamais passionné, c'est Charles le maître en cette matière. Mais le vignoble en lui même me ramène à mon enfance. C'est lui qui rythme notre vie. Son odeur, le goût des raisins...

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant le large panneau blanc et rouge à l'entrée de Malfeury.

-Regarde, nous arrivons ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ils traversèrent de petites rues serpentant entre des jolies maisonnettes aux murs blanc, reflétant le soleil. Les habitations étaient modestes mais elles avaient un certain cachet. Elena n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le charme des lieux, le paysage tout en relief et ces petites rues au bout desquelles elle apercevait le bleu de la mer... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé de planète.

Elena pensait enfin atteindre le bord de mer quand la voiture bifurqua et s'éloigna sur le flan d'une montagne. Louise dut s'apercevoir de sa déception car elle lui dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te ferais visiter le centre ville dans la semaine. Ce sont les vacances scolaires ici. Nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire.

Les vacances scolaires ? Elena ne voulait pas penser à sa scolarité pour le moment. Il y avait trop de choses à voir à l'extérieur.

Autour d'elle, s'étirait des kilomètres et des kilomètres de vignes. Ils montaient par une route sinueuse, quittant les abords de Malfeury. La voiture ralentit soudain et tourna sur un chemin gravillonné. Des pins majestueux s'élevaient de chaque côté de l'allée. Ils franchirent un grand portail en bois brut et s'avancèrent vers une immense demeure. Elena en eut le souffle coupé. S'élevait devant elle une maison comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle était très longue, en forme de L et s'étirait sur deux niveaux. Avec ses pierres apparentes, ses volets bleus et ses tuiles roses, elle alliait le charme ancien tout en étant parfaitement rénové. Elle n'avait rien de modeste. Très imposante, elle prouvait une fois de plus à Elena la position sociale des Duvalois. Devant la maison, quelques marches menaient une jolie terrasse, protégée du soleil par une pergola sur laquelle s'enroulait une vigne grimpante. Séparé par un petit muret, on apercevait une piscine enterrée, large et profonde. Au bord de l'eau, plusieurs transats aux couleurs vifs appelaient à la détente à l'ombre des palmiers. Les alentours de la maison était égayer par de jolies parterre de fleurs et la pelouse était parfaitement entretenue.

La jeune fille descendit de la voiture aussitôt le moteur éteint et regarda autour d'elle. C'était vraiment charmant. Bien sur, la maison reflétait la réussite de ses propriétaires mais elle était cependant en parfaite adéquation avec la nature qui l'entourait. Sans grillages quelconques ou murs d'enceintes, s'étirait tout autour de la propriété des hectares de vignes. Et un peu plus bas, sur la droite, s'offrait à ses yeux une vue incroyable sur la méditerranée.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Louise, qui l'interpella doucement depuis les marches de l'entrée.

-Viens ma chérie, je vais te présenter Raymond, notre majordome.

Elena la suivit sans se faire prier. Charles quand à lui, avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée derrière Louise et se retrouva face à un homme d'un âge avancé. Il devait avoir au moins la cinquantaine, très classe dans son costume sombre.

-Madame Duvalois. Mademoiselle. Salua le majordome avec un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour Raymond. Lui répondit Louise. Je vous présente Elena, ma nièce, qui va désormais vivre avec nous.

-C'est un plaisir, Mademoiselle, lui dis gentiment le majordome.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

-Raymond, reprit Louise. Pauline est-elle à la maison ?

-Non, Madame. Elle est sortit pour l'après-midi.

-Bien, merci. Suis moi, je vais te faire visiter ma chérie, continua t-elle à l'intention d'Elena.

La jeune fille s'avança à sa suite. Sur sa droite, s'élançait un grand escalier majestueux. La hall était haut de plafond et très lumineux. Tout était parfaitement rangé, chaque objet savamment placé. On se serait cru tout droit sortis d'un magazine de décoration intérieure. Cette impression se renforça lorsqu'elle entra dans l'immense pièce de vie derrière Louise. La encore, tout les murs étaient d'un blanc mat. Sur sa gauche, un grand salon faisait face à une cheminée des plus moderne. A droite, se tenait une immense table à manger sur laquelle s'ouvrait une cuisine design. Tout les meubles étaient noirs et blancs. Deux poufs dans le salon, quelques bougies sur la table, un tapis et des tableaux sur les murs, tous de couleur rouge, donnaient une touche de pep's à la pièce. Bien que très bien agencée et à la pointe de la modernité, Elena trouva cette décoration froide. Il n'y avait aucune âme dans ses murs. Pas une seule photo de la famille, ni aucuns objets personnels. Il n'y avait ni saletés ni poussières. On aurait pu se croire dans un musée.

-Bienvenue chez toi ! Lui dit gaiement Louise.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

-Met toi à l'aise. C'est ta maison ici, tu es libre d'aller et venir comme tu veux.

Elena ôta sa veste mais ne sut pas où la poser, ne voulant pas déranger quoi que ce soit dans cette maison parfaite. Elle finit par la plier sur son bras qu'elle garda contre elle. Elle oscillait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Louise se dirigea vers la cuisine et servit deux grands verres de jus de fruit frais.

-Tiens, ma chérie. Rafraîchis toi et je te ferais faire le tour de la maison.

Elena s'avança et but son jus de fruit après avoir remercié Louise. Lorsqu'elle reposa son verre sur le plan de travail en bois brut, elle fut saisi d'un vertige. Sa tête se mit tourner, et des éclats noirs vinrent perturber sa vision. Tout ces changements, le décalage horaire, le changement de climat et maintenant cette maison plus proche d'un musée que d'un véritable foyer... Cela faisait trop d'un coup. Elle s'agrippa au tabouret près d'elle. Louise accourut à ses côtés.

-Oh, pardonne moi ma chérie. Je t'en demande trop... Avec l'avion, le décalage horaire, tu dois être épuisée. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Nous remettrons la visite à demain.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était que quatre heure de l'après-midi mais elle n'avait dormis que trois heures dans l'avion. Elle se sentait coupable de déjà fausser compagnie à Louise qui paraissait si enjouée, mais elle ne rêvait que d'intimité. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler et... de dormir.

-Viens avec moi, lui dit Louise, en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Raymond a du déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre, tu vas pouvoir te mettre à l'aise.

Elles traversèrent le hall et Louise l'entraîna vers le grand escalier. A l'étage, elles débouchèrent sur un large palier lumineux. A droite, un espace dédié aux sports s'ouvraient sur de larges baies vitrés offrant une vue saisissante sur les vignes. Elena aperçut brièvement quelques appareils de musculation à la pointe de la technologie. Elles dépassèrent plusieurs pièces aux portes closes et s'avancèrent vers le fond du vestibule.

-Nous t'avons installer dans l'aile d'Ethan et Pauline. Cet étage leur est consacré, je te montrerais tout ça demain.

Un étage rien que pour deux personnes ! Elles avaient bien passé devant cinq ou six portes. A quoi servaient donc toutes ces pièces ? Elena n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'espace pour si peu de personnes. Louise s'arrêta enfin et ouvrit une porte sur leur droite.

-Bienvenue chez toi, lui dit-elle en la laissant passer.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Waouhhh ! Elle serait tombée sur les fesses si une partie de ses émotions n'avaient pas été anesthésié par les récents événements. Cette chambre était incroyable. Elle était immense, au moins vingt mètres carré, ressemblant plus à une suite qu'à une chambre à coucher. Bien que très design encore une fois, cette chambre était tout sauf impersonnelle. Les murs étaient aubergine et crème et le rendu était très chaleureux. On rentrait sur un petit salon dans les tons violet faisant fasse à un grand écran. Derrière la banquette, un lit majestueux, taille king size occupait quasiment tout le mur du fond. Au dessus du lit, un magnifique tableau d'orchidée rose habillait le mur. Un jeté de lit violet et des coussins ajoutaient une touche déco. Elena n'eut qu'une envie, courir tester le moelleux du matelas. Elle se contint le temps de finir son inspection. Sur sa droite, une large baie donnait sur la méditerranée. Des panneaux chinois claires permettaient de protéger l'intimité sans pour autant obstruer le lumière. A gauche du petit salon, un jolie bureau sobre et charmant invitait à l'apprentissage. Le reste du mur était occupé par deux larges portes.

Louise qui avait suivi son regard, l'informa aussitôt avec un sourire :

-La première porte te mène à ta salle de bain, la seconde à ton dressing.

Elena visita les deux pièces rapidement. La salle de bain était dans les mêmes tons parme. Une douche à l'italienne, un évier design et séparer par un paravent, un petit coin toilette. Le dressing était lui aussi incroyable. De quoi ranger les chaussures, les vêtements, les bijoux et même les lunettes de soleil. Elle rit nerveusement en réalisant que ses possessions n'occuperaient que le dixième de la surface.

La jeune fille rejoignit Louise dans la chambre.

-Ça te plaît, lui demanda celle-ci ?

-Oui, bien sur ! C'est tellement beau et... grand !

Louise rit avant d'ajouter :

-Je vais te laisser te reposer. Prend ton temps, tu risques de dormir jusqu'à demain matin, pas d'inquiétude. Je te ferais monter un petit quelques choses à grignoter dans la soirée.

-C'est trop gentil. Merci,merci pour tout Louise, lui répondit-elle, touchée par ses intentions.

-Je t'en prie. Je veux vraiment que tu te sentes chez toi ici, et avec nous. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me considérer comme ta tata, ajouta Louise avant de prendre congé

Dès que le porte se fut refermé, Elena ôta ses chaussures, son pantalon et courut se blottir dans le lit. Il était encore plus confortable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il lui fallut bien moins d'une minute pour s'endormir.

Toujours ce même cauchemar qui lui glaçait le sang. Le lit avait beau lui promettre un sommeil paisible, il n'empêchait pas le regard froid de sa mère qui venait la hanter dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Encore une fois, elle se redressa moite de transpiration. Elle mit un moment à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La nuit était tombée et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil lumineux près de son grand lit.

22h20

Elle alluma une lampe de chevet et chercha son portable. Elle sourit en l'allumant. Elle avait une dizaine de messages de ses amis et plusieurs appels de Mme Higgins. Elle leur envoya un texto groupé pour les rassurer.

_« Bien arrivée ! Ici, tout est beau et immense, _

_ça ferait presque mal aux yeux. _

_Je vous embrasse. E »_

Ensuite, elle se leva et décida de défaire ses bagages qu'elle avait aperçut près de la banquette de son petit salon. Sur la table basse, elle fut surprise de découvrir un plateau comprenant sandwichs, gourmandises et boissons. Son estomac bondit d'envie à cette vision alléchante. Tant pis pour les valises, elles pouvaient attendre. Elle s'installa dans la banquette et rassasia sa faim. Elle pris ensuite une longue douche, se débarrassant des heures d'avion et des cauchemars qui ne l'avaient pas épargné. Une fois propre et sèche, elle fouilla ses valises à la recherche d'une tenue confortable. Elle n'eut finalement pas le courage de tout ranger dans son dressing. Elle se contenta de placer ici et là les photos de ses parents qu'elle avait emporter. Et d'envoyer sur son lit ses quelques peluches, ramenant un peu de familiarité à la pièce.

Elle tourna en rond un moment. Elle ne pensait pas ça possible étant donné le dimension de la pièce, mais elle étouffait entre ces quatre murs. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air !

Elle enfila la première paire de chaussures qui lui tomba sous la main et se faufila dans la couloir. Il faisait sombre mais elle n'osa pas allumer les lumières de peur d'attirer l'attention. Elle longea le mur jusqu'à l'escalier et descendit discrètement au rez-de-chaussé. Elle pensa un instant à sortir par la porte d'entrée mais avec toutes les technologies dont était équipé la maison, elle eut peur d'être trahi par une alarme. Elle se dirigea vers la seule pièce qu'elle avait visiter et là, par chance, une des baie vitré était resté ouverte. Elle se glissa rapidement à l'extérieur. La brise d'air frais qui lui souffla au visage lui fit un bien fou. Elle inspira profondément, sentant son pouls se calmer. Elle avança jusqu'à la pelouse et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche. S'offrait à son regard un spectacle d'une beauté époustouflante.

Au dessus d'elle, le ciel d'un noir d'encre était parsemé d'étoiles. Dans la petite ville où elle avait grandit, on ne voyait que rarement les étoiles, occultées par les épais nuages de Seattle. Ici, le ciel était clair et rejoignait la mer au loin. La lune pleine se reflétait sur l'eau. On ne pouvait discerner où s'arrêtait le ciel et où commençait la mer. En contre-bas, sur sa droite, on apercevait les lumières de Malfeury, halo rassurant dans cette océan d'obscurité. Elena n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que les paysages qu'elle découvrait depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici.

Sa mère avait-elle grandit avec cette vue à sa fenêtre ? Comment avait-elle pu quitter tout ça sans un regard en arrière ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une inconnue. Ce que Louise lui avait raconté de sa mère était tellement diffèrent de ce qu'elle connaissait d'elle. Alors qui s'était trompé?Un sentiment immense de culpabilité lui tomba dessus. Comment pouvait-elle douter de sa mère ? Elle avait toujours été la ! Elle avait tout fait pour elle. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle la remerciait ? En doutant d'elle ? Non, c'était impossible. Il y avait une bonne explication à tout ça ! Et elle allait le découvrir. Elle s'en fit la promesse. Elle allait cuisiner Louise, il y avait trop de zones d'ombres dans son discours. Elle allait faire des recherches sur la famille Duvallois. Les parents adoptifs de sa mère étaient-ils encore vivants ? Louise avait mentionné son père mais n'avait pas donné de détails. Avait-elle d'autres frères ou sœurs ? Des amis d'enfances ? Elena sentit enfler en elle une force nouvelle. Elle allait mener son enquête et n'aurait de cesse que lorsqu'elle aurait découvert toute la vérité.

Sentant s'abattre sur elle la fatigue de ses derniers jours, elle se leva et remonta vers la maison. Elle se servait un verre d'eau dans la cuisine avant d'aller se coucher quand des éclats de voix retentirent à l'étage. Inconsciemment, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle ne distinguait pas les paroles mais reconnut la voix fluette de Louise. L'autre voix ne lui était pas familière. C'était une voix féminine, mais qui paraissait plus jeune que Louise. Plus dure aussi. Cette seconde personne était en colère, et le faisait clairement comprendre bien qu'Elena ne discernait pas les mots distinctement. Elle criait, hurlait et Louise tentait vainement de la calmer. La jeune fille n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne voyait pas comment remonter dans sa chambre sans interrompre ce conflit, mais ne voulait pas non plus faire marche arrière et retourner à l'extérieur comme une malpropre. Elle se contenta donc de rester sur place dans la cuisine son verre vide à la main.

Les cris cessèrent enfin. Elle mis son verre dans le lave vaisselle et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour rattraper l'escalier. Elle venait de pénétrer dans la pièce quand la lumière soudaine l'aveugla. Elle n'avait pourtant touché à aucun interrupteur. Elle leva les yeux vers l'étage et se figea. A mi-hauteur de l'escalier, lui faisait face une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Ce qu'Elena remarqua en premier fut ses yeux pleins de haine et son visage déformé par la colère. Elle avait les cheveux d'un brun très foncé, coupés sous les oreilles avec une large frange lui barrant le front. Sa coupe ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur, durcissant ses traits déjà peu avenants. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait une posture altière, celle de quelqu'un qui ne doute pas de sa place dans le monde et qui sait ce qui lui est du. Ce dégageait de cette jeune femme une impression de mépris. Et de vanité. Elena eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, mais qui ne sembla pas échapper à la brunette. Celle-ci descendit d'un pied ferme les dernières marches et se plaça face à elle, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Que ce soit bien claire entre nous, petite péquenaude sortie de je ne sais où ! Tu n'es rien ici ! Tu es chez moi ! Et je n'ai besoin ni d'une sœur, ni d'une cousine, ni même d'une amie ! Alors reste loin de moi !

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant et sortit de la pièce.

Elena expira tout l'air bloqué dans ses poumons. Sa première rencontre avec Pauline. Voilà qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite.


End file.
